Making Up In Mexico
by bestversionofmyself
Summary: Smut Deyna One Shot. A couple, a song, a tour bus, an argument and the making up in Mexico. Story probably better than summary.
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nashville or its characters. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Warning:** Very explicit sex scenes ahead, if you don't like or enjoy this kind of stories, you should stop reading.

* * *

 **Making Up In Mexico**

The sun warmed his skin. His eyes were closed and he basked in the sun. The stress of the week slipped away as his mind and thoughts drifted to many things. It'd been a hard week with too many gigs. Watty had decided they needed a good long weekend at a nice resort. Deacon didn't hesitate when he suggested the idea. A weekend alone with Rayna always seemed like a good idea, even though she wasn't talking to him right now.

They had worked the whole week, which most of times meant that by the end of it, they would be mad and yelling at each other. They loved working and touring together, but their love for their work, and their love for each other, it sometimes wasn't enough when they disagree on certain things.

" _I think that song you're playing would sound better with different chords, honey."_

" _Are you playin' them for me?" He said cranky, but laughing at what he thought it was a joke._

" _Is that supposed to be funny? I'm just saying, though…"_

" _Well, when you got the chords you think this song would sound better with, you come tell me to change it. Until then, this is how it stays"._

" _You're an idiot, you know that, right?"_

Or it wasn't enough just when Deacon was being… Deacon.

" _Can you please clean up after yourself when you stay awake all night, Deacon?"_

" _I'll do it when I'm done with this song, babe_ ".

" _That's exactly what you said 3 songs ago."_

" _Then you can clean up for me, that's it."_

" _In your dreams I'm cleaning up after you! You idiot!" She said as she stormed out of the tour bus._

On their way to Mexico, where they were spending the long weekend in the resort that Watty had booked for them, they often exchanged glances or flirtatious sentiments, until Rayna recalled she was mad at Deacon.

At some time, while Rayna was writing a song at the kitchen/lounge area, Deacon approached her from behind to peek at what she was writing but his eyes strayed down to her boobs, and she could tell. Rayna grinned and quickly buttoned the first button of her shirt. It wasn't gonna be that easy for him to get away with it.

It was like this most of the journey to Mexico.

* * *

He basked in the late afternoon sun, playing through scenarios in his mind. How would he work up a situation where they could finally kiss and make-up? A hundred ideas came up to his mind, his penis stirred and his arousal sparked to life with thoughts of Rayna answering the door, wearing very little, maybe only wearing a smile on her face as she pulled him into the room. His eyes darted open and he glanced down at his swim trunks to realize his hardness was quite apparent.

Glancing around, he made sure nobody was around to see his situation. Deacon relaxed again, thinking of other things to get his mind off Rayna. After a few moments, Deacon heard a movement next to him and took a peek. Rayna stood there, smiling at him taking the lounge chair next to Deacon. She was wearing a tank-top and shorts, but he could tell she had her bikini under. Deacon felt a surge of arousal and glanced at his pants to see if he was obvious or not. He shuffled slightly, trying to conceal his arousal as best he could.

Deacon had nothing to hide for Rayna, she knew all too well that he hardly could control his penis when she was close to him wearing little very little, especially a bikini, but that was a public area.

Rayna looked into his eyes. She had finally given in and spoke to him. They laughed and ordered some drinks. Without a word, Rayna stood up and took off her shirt. He was staring, amazed. Her magnificent boobs were ready to burst from her black bikini top. Deacon swallowed, and his dick was growing hard almost immediately.

The sight of her arms wide as Rayna stretched fueled his lust even further. She rotated her head around, as her moved her arms up. Deacon couldn't break his sight from her. Rayna turned slightly away from him and pulled down her shorts. An ass of such beauty was right in front of him. The black bikini bottoms were not thongs, but they didn't cover her ass fully. These were curves of perfection. Rayna stood up and pulled the bottom out a bit to get her ass situated. Deacon caught a smile on her lips as she lay down on the lounge chair. His thoughts were naughty and his lust was running wild. Deacon knew that Rayna knew all too well what she was doing as she showed off a little.

They lay back, quiet for a while, but his eyes kept darting over to her. Deacon tried to play it coy, but after a while, he cared less. In fact, he was hoping she noticed his straying eyes and felt he needed to do something about it. Deacon was rock hard, and he felt so good. He seized the moment.

He leaned up and saw a bottle of lotion in her bag. "Need any help with the lotion?" Deacon asked playfully.

"I was hoping you would ask," Rayna said, turning to lower the chair into a fully down position to roll onto her stomach. Taking hold of the lotion, Deacon fumbled to open and get some on his hands and quivered with excitement. He touched her bare shoulders, rubbing and massaging as he applied the lotion. Rayna reached around to unhook her top, letting the strings fall to the side as his hands rubbed and soothed her back. His hands were firm and warm, and the sensations of rubbing her smooth skin were so arousing. Pulsations ran through his dick, he was so horny.

His eyes soaked in the sight of her mostly nude body. Studying and memorizing every curve and feature one more time. Looking at her luscious legs aroused him. Her ass… her ass was divine. Deacon wanted to rub it so bad. He envisioned running his hands under her bikini bottom, feeling the soft, smooth skin. Rubbing and caressing, and teasing her ass and center with his fingers. Deacon was recreating in his mind a scene he knew all too well: how her wetness felt, how tight she was, and best of all, how she tasted.

It was so hard for him to not just stroke himself right then and there. Deacon backs away for a moment, applying more lotion to his hand and started on the back of her legs. He moved his hands her calves and then thighs. His caresses moved around and he took hold of her beautiful ass. Deacon rubbed hard, pulling apart her cheeks while caressing. A soft moan escaped her lips, signaling her approval. The deep, hard rubs felt good and Rayna savored the feeling of his hands on her ass.

Deacon decided to be bold and slid his hand between her legs, rubbing her inner thighs and moist lips. Rayna would have refused if he had tried to feel her up in public back in Nashville, but not this time, not here where anyone knew them.

He felt her shudder and Rayna gasped as his fingers hit the right spot. Deacon pressed hard against her lips, hard enough to slightly penetrate her through her bikini. With a sudden move, Rayna reached around and tied her top. Deacon pulled his hand away, worried he went too far, not knowing if she was still mad enough to not let him do that.

Rayna rolled over and got to her feet. Deacon stood up, his erection clearly visible and looked into her eyes. With a quick wink, he knew things were good and Rayna handed him the bag to cover himself. They walked back to the elevators and went up to the room. Concealing his raging erection as they walked through the lobby and hallways was the hardest thing.

Rayna stroked him through his swimsuit as the elevator rode up to their floor. Rushing out into the hall, they scurried down to the door and they went inside. Deacon tossed the bag over to the chair to the left and stepped up close to Rayna, kissing her lips. He felt her body pressing up against him as they kissed. Deacon held her tight, savoring the feel of her body pressing up against him. The softness of her boobs and the warmth of her skin felt so good. He felt his erect dick pushing into her as they kissed and hugged. Rayna took his hand, and walked him over to the bed.

Deacon ran his hand down her face, tender and with great affection, and gave her a lingering kiss. He reached around, cupping her boobs in each of his hands. They felt tremendous, soft and warm. Deacon leaned down kissing each one as Rayna reached around to unhook her top. Pulling it off and tossing it to the side, he admired her beauty for a moment. The smooth, soft skin and nipples erect and protruding were all amazing. He caressed them with his hands, looking into her eyes. Her beautiful smile, always inspiring, sent shivers through him.

Deacon licked and sucked on each of her nipples. A playful bite caused her to jump with surprise, but she reassured him by holding his head, pulling him in closer. The savory warmth felt good and comforting. Deacon held her boobs with his hands, pushing them against the sides of his face, then pulled back up, kissing her lips once again. He couldn't get enough of her beauty.

Deacon gently nudged Rayna back on the bed where she sat down spreading her legs. She was a goddess, absolutely divine. He watched her rub her clit as she spread her legs for him. Deacon gazed at her beauty. Sprawled out, playing and sexy, just the way he liked her.

Deacon descended to his knees, inching closer and closer. He loved watching her rub herself, and the growing dark crimson spot gave away her wetness. Deacon kissed her left leg, and ran his tongue down her skin, he gave her other leg some attention, slowly moving to her pussy. He licked and kissed, moving back and forth. Finally, Deacon kissed her lips through her bikini; he pressed his nose and lips against her moisture. Deacon savored the feeling. He kissed again before sliding her bikini over to the side, exposing her glorious, wet lips. A tender kiss greeted her lips. The taste was intoxicating.

He kissed her clit, sucking on it as he pulled away. He pressed in harder, kissing her lips, spreading her wetness around his lips and chin as he penetrated her with his tongue. Deacon pulled away, sucking on her lips again. He flicked his tongue around her lips, lapping it over and over, paying special attention to her clit. He kissed harder and licked faster. Deacon listened to the sounds of her moans. Her cries of passion were music for his soul.

Deacon kissed Rayna and as he pulled away, he felt her juices coating his face. It felt glorious. As Rayna lift her hips, he pulled off her bikini bottom. He went back down, kissing her lips and sliding in a finger as he worked it in at various angles, hitting all the right spots. The sight of her lips opening and accommodating his finger was stunning. Deacon slipped in a second finger. The tightness was overwhelming and so very beautiful. Rayna felt so good and he began to step into a higher gear. Deacon rammed in his fingers, faster and harder. Slurping sounds were louder as her wetness and her juices coated his hand and fingers. Her moans were louder and he loved the feeling of her twitching muscles as her orgasm neared.

His fingers continued, coated with her sticky sweetness. His tongue joined in. Deacon fingered and licked her. He was increasing the rhythm and speed while he listened to her moans, telling him he was doing a fine job. Deacon sucked her clit as he ran his fingers inside her faster. He moved them around, prodding and stimulating deep inside of her. Rayna tensed, and Deacon felt her luscious legs press against his head as she released. The orgasm was intense, and he felt her jerk and thrash around as the intensity was incredible. Deacon felt a flow of her juices on his face and hand. He licked his fingers clean, and lapped up her wet lips. Glancing down at the sheets, he saw a growing wet spot on them.

"Wow… that was… wow!" Rayna said beaming.

"So you are definitely talkin' to me again, huh?" Deacon said burst into laughter.

"I thought I made it clear when you asked me to help me with the lotion?" she said playfully.

"Right, right" he replied smiling.

As he stood up, Deacon pulled off his swimsuit trunks, allowing his erection to be free. He stroked a few times, looking at her on the sprawled on the bed, sated and satisfied. Rayna were aglow and radiated beauty. The post orgasmic euphoria looked good on her. He knelt close to her head and as the mattress shifted, Rayna turned her head to him, kissing his tip.  
His hand caressed her hair, not too hard or forceful, but Deacon caressed her with affection and tenderness. Rayna kissed harder and opened her mouth to accommodate his thickness. When her eyes focused on his, he shuddered. Deacon throbbed with lust and passion. The white of her eyes and the sensuality of her lips were a perfect vision.

Rayna nudged him over and Deacon rolled onto his back. She moved over, kneeling next to him and began to suck. Deacon watched her head bob up and down as she sucked. The feeling of her tongue was glorious and sometimes she rubbed her teeth along him. Deacon shuddered with excitement. Rayna moaned when he reached over to rub her pussy and ass as she continued to suck.

Deacon motioned her to straddle his face and they got into a sexy 69. He licked and wrapped his hands around her ass, pulling it apart while licking her sexy pussy again. He flicked his tongue over her clit as she continued to suck. Deacon could hear the muffled moans as he ramped up the intensity, kissing and sucking her clit and thrusting his tongue inside her. He felt the juices on his face as her arousal was intensifying as he licked harder, and realized her stroking was matching the intensity. Rayna finally moved upright, rubbing her clit as he continued to licking. Deacon loved the feeling of her legs around his head. The feeling of her sexy body pressing down on his face was mesmerizing, softly grinding on his face. Rayna rubbed harder and faster while he licked, kissed and sucked. She released, right on his face. Deacon was in Heaven. He was sticky and so happy.

Rayna rolled off, catching her breath, and lay on her side. Deacon moved in behind her, holding her in his arms. He whispered in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was and how happy he was they were good again. He told her how much he loved her. Rayna moaned with delight and snuggled up close to him. Deacon reached around, caressing her boobs, each of them taking pleasure in their sticky, warm bodies pressing up against each other. He nudged her leg up, and let it fall behind his hip as he pressed up closer. His dick pressed against her wet lips, her hand taking hold. The sensation of his hardness rubbing against her clit was amazing, but she pushed it in.

The tightness was amazing and relished the feeling as Deacon pushed in further. He felt her muscles clasping around him. Deacon felt the rhythm of her body through her pussy as he pumped and began to steady and deliberate rhythm. He held her boobs with his arm as he thrusted in and out of her. Deacon kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear as he continued to thrust. This was a moment of pure ecstasy and sensuality. Deacon built up the rhythm and intensity, whispering in her ear, telling her how sexy she was. He told her how exquisite she tasted. Deacon felt the force of his thrusts through her, and it was amazing.

He pulled out and moved from behind her. Rayna rolled onto her back as Deacon moved in front. Her gorgeous legs, spread wide, looked amazing. Her beauty was indescribable. It was a perfect moment. He pressed up and continued thrusting her. Deacon watched her boobs shift and move about with each of his powerful thrusts. He couldn't break his stare, as he continued to increase his intensity. He finally moved his line of sight up to her face, her lips parted and breathing heavy as she moaned. Their eyes connected and he felt a surge of ecstasy. Deacon leaned forward, kissing her lips as he continued thrusting as he kissed her neck, relishing the feel of her breathing on his skin.

Deacon was reaching the end. His balls were boiling and the pressure was building. He propped himself back up and began ravishing her, he was pushing her hard. His balls were slapping against her skin. Her cries of passion erupted as she came. Deacon felt the tightening of Rayna's muscles and the release of her climax as he thrusted her. He gazed into her eyes, pushing harder and faster. Rayna was moaning with every breath as he kept his rhythm. Deacon began to tense and felt the eruption building. He pulled out, stroking himself as the eruption of his hot load of cum sprayed up her stomach. A second large spurt continued coating her stomach and pussy. Their eyes never broke their gaze as he concluded his orgasm. Then he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Thank you for makin' me feel so good, babe" he said and Rayna smiled content.

Deacon backed off her, admiring her spent and sexy body, sprawled out before him. She was so beautiful. He couldn't resist and leaned in to kiss her just a bit more.

"I'd say this trip is gonna be one of our best", Rayna winked and kissed him back.

"We haven't left yet and I'm already thinkin' of comin' back. But… only if you're so mad at me so that the make-up sex is just like this," Deacon said and chuckled.

Rayna smiled playfully, knowing all too well this definitely had been the best make-up sex thus far since they were together. And knowing she couldn't deny it, she just gave him a sweet kiss.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you more, babe".


End file.
